


in your arms is where I long to be

by brownrice



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownrice/pseuds/brownrice
Summary: au wherein woojin takes off his shirt first thing in the morning when he wakes up, and woong wonders what it would be like to be held by him.





	in your arms is where I long to be

**Author's Note:**

> I came out of retirement just for this. How dare he tell us that's the first thing he does in the morning??

"What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning?"

 

"Take off my clothes," was Woojin's shameless answer to a question sent in by a fan, read by one of the ASC hosts on live television and simultaneously streamed worldwide for their fans across the globe.

 

"Thank you, Woojin." The quick-witted host cut him off before the sparrow could say anything more that would not really ruin his image (because what else was there to ruin when you had seen Law of the Jungle) but make the producers and writers rethink of the G rating of their show. Perhaps they needed to change it to PG.

 

Although there's nothing really rated about it. As Woojin's roommate, Woong has seen him undress in front of him (and their other members) many, many times now.

 

(1) back at the dressing room; for a quick outfit change in between recordings.

 

(2) in their practice room; after they had gone through the choreography a thousand times. it wouldn't be a surprise if they caught one of them dancing in their sleep.

 

(3) at the gym; woojin has dragged youngmin to work out with him and youngmin has dragged him along with them.

 

"It's to maintain your white chocolate six pack," he said. But the truth was so the younger would have a new target instead of him. Plus, he would have more time to rest, or so he thought. Because Woojin being the Woonergizer that he was, was even more passionate now that he had two students under his wing.

 

After an hour and a half of intense workout, Woojin, without a shirt on, would take abs selfies in front of the mirror (just like what his mother exposed in the past) in full admiration of his hard work. But he never did upload them on their fancafe. Woong thought it was for good measure unless he wanted their fans to go crazier than they already were over Woojin's perfectly scuplted physique.

 

The only reason why Woojin takes his shirt off first thing when he wakes up is because Woong feels too cold in the morning so he turns the air conditioner off, and Woojin just wants to bask a little longer in the cool sensation of the sheets on his bare skin. That's it.

 

The younger automatically wakes up (with his eyes still closed) when he turns it off. Woong thought he was already awake by then so he asked him if wanted to get some breakfast. Only to be met by soft breathing noises.

 

When Woong moved into their dorm, into Woojin's room, they each shared a single bed across the opposite walls. But they (Woojin) decided to combine the two single beds to one queen-size bed, because it would be easier to navigate inside the room and to save some space, he reasoned.

 

So Woong would always be greeted by Woojin's bare back when the first rays of light slid into their room, and he just wondered what it would be like to be held by him, by those strong arms.

 

"You've been staring at me for the past five minutes." Woojin's just-woke-up-like-this-voice fills the silence. His eyes are closed. The older hopes he's just talking in his sleep, a habit he particularly doesn't really have. The habit the older have, though, is talking to himself out loud.

 

"Yes, you do talk to yourself a lot, hyung." Woojin's eyes slowly flutters open. Woong takes a loud gulp. He heard it. He definitely heard everything he just thought of --- everything he thought was supposed to stay as a thought.

 

_Stupid, stupid brain to mouth filter. How do I permanently disconnect from that service?_

 

"You're not stupid, Woongie." Woojin reaches out to gently ruffle his hair, and then caress his cheek.

 

_Temperature: Heart needs to cool down before you can use it._

 

His heart is in his throat. He can't say a word so he stays still while Woojin touches him, tucking loose strands of hair behind his ear.

 

"C'mere hyung." Woojin places the pillow separating them behind him.

 

"W-What?"

 

They stare at each other for a few beats. Woojin has the gorgeous shade of brown in his eyes, complimenting his sun-kissed skin. If only he could see himself from Woong's perspective --- with no makeup on, hair tousled in a thousand directions, upper body fully exposed with his lower half covered with white blankets.

 

When he doesn't give an answer, too mesmerized by the raw beauty in front of him, Woojin takes his hand and gently pulls him into his chest. All forms of protest dying at the back of his mind. Because it's finally happening. He can feel his heart beating against his palm. It's racing just as fast as his.

 

Woong gains the courage to hug him back --- bringing out his free hand, spreading his fingers on his back, then balling them into a fist. He sighs contentedly against his skin.

 

"You're so warm," Woong mumbles, quickly falling back to sleep. Woojin chuckles, fixing the blanket that's tucked around their bodies.

 

"I've always wanted to do this." Woojin admits. But Woong was already fast asleep in his arms.

 

"Goodnight. I'll tell you again some other day."

 

Woong feels the ghost of a pair of lips against his forehead. But he doesn't know if it's just a dream.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm done. I kept my promise to finish this. Going back to the writers' retirement home. 💀


End file.
